


[VID] Ordinary World

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-03-03
Updated: 1996-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first vid, made on VCRs with videotape footage. This vid premiered at Escapade 1996.  Playback is very jerky to to the poor encoding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Ordinary World

[Ordinary World](https://vimeo.com/628850) from [morgandawn](https://vimeo.com/morgandawn) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Bodie

**Author's Note:**

> I made this vid using two VCRs and second or third generation copies of the TV show on videotape. Looking back it has all the hallmarks of a 'great' first time vid: cuts off (not on) the beat, long clips (although to be fair we all had limits on how fast we could cut using VCRs - but trust me, these are looong clips), talking heads etc.
> 
> The idea came to me while I was living apart from my family and working on a huge project that took me to Los Angeles for a year and a half. I would drive home to my rented room in the evening and listen to this song and think of him and how much I missed my partner. The line 'Where is my friend when I need him most?" captured for me the dynamics of my (then) favorite pairing of Bodie and Doyle. The 'ordinary world' the singer keeps singing about is (surprise surprise) all the girlfriends they love and lost. I guess that means they were fated to be together, eh?


End file.
